Weapon list
The Cops and Crims features seven upgradeable weapons, and a melee weapon. All weapons and armor are fully upgradeable and customizeable. Each weapon has got at least three skins, which are different looks for your weapons. All skins can be found in the cosmetic features list. This list also includes guides for all weapons. including the melee weapon. Pistol Specifications The pistol is typically a secondary weapon. This should be used when you have no main weapon or have no bullets in your main. It is a lot quicker to take out the pistol instead of reloading. Upgrades If you have maxed out the first 8 tiers of every upgrade, you may unlock the Ammo Clip Upgrade for 25000 in-game coins. This upgrade increases your ammo from 13 to 15. Skins Tips and Tricks Magnum Specifications The Magnum is another secondary weapon. You should call on this weapon when you have no bullets left and it should be your 2nd choice after your main. The Magnum is stronger than the regular pistol. Upgrades If you have maxed out the first 8 tiers of every upgrade, you may unlock the Ammo Clip Upgrade for 37500 in-game coins. This upgrade increases your ammo from 7 to 8. Skins Tips and Tricks Call on this weapon if you have no ammo. Due to the high recoil of this gun, it is best to aim at chests of your enemies in order to get headshots. SMG Specifications This gun has smaller range than the rifle and carbine but has a very large recoil meaning you will want to burst fire. It does however make up for this with a stronger fire rate. Upgrades If you have maxed out the first 8 tiers of every upgrade, you may unlock the Ammo Clip Upgrade for 50000 in-game coins. This upgrade increases your ammo from 40 to 45. The information about this gun in the lobby is incorrect, and it says the ammo increases from 30 to 33. This is because the gun's ammo was increased in an update, but the info wasn't updated. Skins Tips and Tricks Call on this weapon if you have no ammo. Due to the high recoil of this gun, it is best to aim at chests of your enemies in order to get headshots. Carbine Specifications Upgrades If you have maxed out the first 8 tiers of every upgrade, you may unlock the Ammo Clip Upgrade for 50000 in-game coins. This upgrade increases your ammo from 30 to 33. Tips and Tricks Due to the recoil of this gun, it is best to aim at chests of your enemies in order to get headshots. Rifle Specifications This gun has a strong fire rate making it great for spraying or suppressive fire and has a low recoil compared to the SMG. Upgrades If you have maxed out the first 8 tiers of every upgrade, you may unlock the Ammo Clip Upgrade for 50000 in-game coins. This upgrade increases your ammo from 30 to 32. Skins Tips and Tricks Players should expect low accuracy with this weapon. Max out your recoil reduction first. Due to the high recoil of this gun, it is best to aim at or below the feet of your enemies in order to get headshots. Shotgun Specifications The shotgun is an amazing weapon up close which can kill in two hits. The fire rate is very slow meaning it is good to have cover to peek in and out between firing. Upgrades If you have maxed out the first 8 tiers of every upgrade, you may unlock the Ammo Clip Upgrade for 50000 in-game coins.This upgrade increases your ammo from 8 to 9. Skins Tips and Tricks Use this weapon for close-range combat to deal the most amount of damage and to get a better aim at enemies. Sniper rifle Specifications A long range weapon which can be used to hit players from either side of the map and is very effective at doing so. Not always ideal for close ranged battles. Upgrades If you have maxed out the first 8 tiers of every upgrade, you may unlock the Ammo Clip Upgrade for 50000 in-game coins. This upgrade increases your ammo from 10 to 11. Skins There is only one skin for the sniper, and it is unlocked by default. Tips and Tricks It is advisable that players use the sniper for long range combat and should use their secondary weapon if they want close range combat. Category:Cops and Crims